tvfanfandomcom-20200214-history
A Literal and Metaphorical Day
Trager and the adults fear that Labor Day will be abolished following a similar occurrence with Columbus Day, and seek out to get spiritual help, which Trina and Corey's respective parties get involved in as the event seems to correspond with Mina's recent erratic behavior. Plot Mina goes to Ruben's house to inform him about a Labor Day party Trina's hosting, but he shoos her away because it's still late. The dismissal seems to give Mina a brief headache, but she forgets about it the moment it goes away. She returns to Ruben in the morning and he tells them he's prepared for the party. Trina's friends, Corey's friends, the Steves and the Chris Cornell Memorial High staff are in attendance. Trager introduces Joy, a new addition to the school's P.E. staff who butts heads with Sully. We then cut to Trina as Ruben tells her about his last encounter with Mina. Trina talks to him about how she has been acting weird ever since Lee's failed wedding, citing emotional outbursts, biting things and eating dog food. Mina comes by and asks what the two are talking about, but is ignored, leading to her having another emotional outburst. As Mina storms off, Trina and Ruben notice brain imprints near the top of her head. Meanwhile, we see Trager reading a newspaper, coming across a report of the cancellation of Columbus Day in California. He becomes paranoid over the same thing happening to Labor Day, but is rebuffed by everyone due to at least Banstrom being an ultra-conservative state. Not wanting to take any chances, he brings the adults with him to get magical guidance. Trina and her friends decide to go check on Mina, and are horrified to see her eating dog food, as well as seeing her head has become slightly deformed. They decide to take her to the hospital, but while driving, they crash into Trager's car and are forced to aid him in his journey. Everyone boards Joy's SUV, which she took to Trina's house. Trager offers to take Mina to the hospital, but her head seemingly returns to normal and Mina's old personality returns, so they decide to wait on it until something else bad happens. They arrive at what appears to be an abandoned cathedral downtown, but Trager leads them to a secret passageway in the back room. They discover a downward spiral staircase and make their way down, but while traveling, spirits arise from down below and to save theirselves, they jump down the center and crash-land on Kon. They continue on and Mina wishes to lead the way, but is mocked by Trina for it. This causes Mina to have another outburst, but this one summons the demons guarding the underground. Everyone retreats, save for Mina who's stuck where she is and Joy who analyzes the demons from a safe distance, whilst working on a device. Trager tries to save both, but is thrown back. Joy completes her device, which turns the demons against one another, giving everyone plenty of time to escape safely. Mina collapses and is carried out by Joy. Everyone makes it back safely and they examine Mina. They notice her brain has been expanding and condensing frequently and has a fair level of radiation. Upon hearing about this, Mina fears she's becoming a monster and runs away. Cast * Christina Pucelli: Trina * Abbey McBride: Mina * Aubrey Plaza: Alison * Melissa Fahn: Colleen * Jennifer Hale: Jean * Jackie Buscarino: Emory * Elliot Gould: Trager * Sherman Howard: Ruben * Cedric Yarborough: Grand * Carey Means: Sully * Dave Willis: Estus * Mo Collins: Joy * Albert Brooks: Steven * Phil LaMarr: Stefen * Dave Wittenberg: Stephen * Scott Menville: Corey * Linda Cardellini: Laney * Troy Metcalf: Kon * Eric Bauza: Kin * Jessica DiCicco: Kate * Amber Hood: Allie Trivia * The store the gang travels to is named Circus City, an allusion to Circuit City. * First episode to end on a cliffhanger, resolved by the next episode. * It's possible that Steven used to be a police officer, with hints corresponding with the contents in his glovebox. Continuity * The wedding in Joysuck was mentioned, and it's implied that Mina's erratic behavior stemmed after she had an emotional breakdown early on in the episode. Quotes * At the party ** Trina: Mina's been bugging you too? ** Ruben: I'm not simply mad? ** Trina: She has lost it. Anger episodes, biting things, the "I'm ok why can't you just see that?" bull pie. ** Colleen: There was also the time she ate dog food. ** Alison: Don't remind me. My folks forced me to get it for Rox, and I hate having to look after that... that... ** Ruben: Stupid dog? ** Alison: I was going to say mangy cur, but yours rolls off the tongue better.